


a light in the dark

by baeconandeggs, elexctra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Demigods, Fantasy, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elexctra/pseuds/elexctra
Summary: Chanyeol has one job and one job only: to deliver souls.





	a light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   

Chanyeol has one job and one job only: to deliver souls. 

 

Before any of the souls came into sight, he would stick to the walls of the cave and patiently wait for them to come. He doesn’t get tired of it--he doesn’t even know what exhaustion feels like. He doesn’t get bored--there is no such concept. He doesn’t seek for anything more--this is all he has.

 

He has learned to keep things to himself and to gauge what kind of soul would come to his boat. Majority of them were the fearful kind with wide, panicked eyes darting around to seek for anything familiar. Their hands would turn clammy and their heartbeat would race a thousand times faster than normal. Chanyeol always wondered why their eyes took on a cloudy and hazy hue—as if all the colors of the world and the joy of life have been sucked dry only to leave a shell of what once was. He would dismiss the thought altogether though, once they spoke. 

 

“Who are you?” They would ask and all Chanyeol could do was materialize out of the shadows and open his hand.

 

“A coin for the journey,” he’d reply. They’d stare at him, confused, but dig into their pocket surprised to see something small and shiny in them. A gold coin. Sometimes silver. And Chanyeol would take it gently, clasping it with his big, bony hands. He’d lead them to the boat and whisper soothing words in their ears. They would glance at the water, trying to find peace but instead find horror reflected in their eyes at the sight of souls screaming in pain. They would start to panic but Chanyeol always knew what to do, what to say, to make them calm down. Then, he’d row the boat and lead them across the river. 

 

But sometimes, the souls would come up empty handed. Their eyes would widen before hands started to grasp every bit of clothing they have, patting them with a force Chanyeol deemed to be too much. Their clammy hands would reach for their hair, tugging it forcefully. Then, a sob would leave their lips and Chanyeol could only stare at them, patiently waiting.

 

“I have nothing,” they would whisper between hiccups. Chanyeol would blink and nod his head. 

 

“I see,” he’d reply and retreat. Smoke would engulf his body, starting from his toes, then his ams, and lastly his neck. The souls would beg him not to go but Chanyeol wouldn’t help them--not without payment. At this, he would see them huddled over the shore, their cries resonating in the cave, before coming to a stop altogether. They would wipe their tears dry, glance at the endless shore, and start walking.

 

Chanyeol never saw them again.

 

Other souls were calm, expectant even. As if they knew this was all bound to happen sooner or later. 

 

“Here,” they’d say, handing Chanyeol a coin before sighing and walking over to the boat. “Let’s go.” Chanyeol doesn’t ask how or why they are relaxed but simply accepts it. He just has to bring them across the river. He doesn’t have to speak. 

 

This was the normal, the life he was bound to have. But what he didn’t expect was for it to turn strange--starting with a boy falling from the small opening overhead yelling words of frustration and anger.

 

“I’m going to kill you! Fuck you Kim Jongdae!”

 

The boy lands with a loud thud followed by groans of pain.

 

Chanyeol blinks but shakes his head. 

 

He starts to materialize.

  
  
  
  


When Chanyeol approaches the souls, he stays silent. He’s heard some of the previous souls comment how he’s like a whisper, soft yet unnerving. His steps were words but static; and once he’s close enough, they’d stop altogether. He’s the sound of a void paired with the gentle laps of the waves and they could only look at with with fearful yet curious eyes. 

 

Chanyeol never gave much thought to these. The words of the souls never stick around for long. He closes his eyes, breathes in deeply, and let the darkness surround him.

 

He watches the newcomer with blank eyes, his dark orbs following the soul’’s movements. After landing on his back, the soul groans in pain and raises an arm. He keeps his palms facing up, before folding down his fingers letting what seems to be his middle finger the last one standing. 

 

“Go to hell, Jongdae!” He yells, his voice echoing in the caves. Chanyeol narrows his eyes a little but relaxes his face. Whatever this Jongdae did must have been quite terrible for the soul to condemn him to hell. 

 

Wisps of smoke appear and he sees the soul stiffen. Slowly, he turns around and widens his eyes. Chanyeol comes to a halt and blinks, confusion entering his clear vision. The soul’s eyes glimmered under what little light the opening provided, a shade of color Chanyeol has never seen. He figures it was brown—unlike all the other muted colors he has seen on the eyes of the other souls. The soul’s eyes blink at him. His eyes brighten and it causes the shade to go from a dark, muddy color to something that reminds Chanyeol of the earth: grounded, solid,  _ alive.  _

 

Chanyeol feels the water ripple underneath him as the soul—no,  _ human— _ watch him with curious eyes and bated breath. 

 

“Who  _ are _ you?” The human asks, breathless. Chanyeol can feel the man’s anger dissipate only to be replaced with confusion and curiosity. He notices the lack of fear in his eyes, as if falling into the entrance of the underworld is a familiar and common occurrence to him. 

 

“This is wrong,” is his only reply, retreating back into the shadows. The wisps start to engulf his whole body, letting him return to the darkness. 

 

“Hey! Hey, wait!” The boy stumbles from where he fell and runs--rather jogs--to the edge of the shore squinting at his figure. “Why are you leaving?”

 

“You’re alive,” Chanyeol deadpans, not bothering to turn around and look into those brown eyes filled with life. 

 

The man huffs, crosses his arms, and stomps his feet. “Yeah which, by the way, should  _ make _ you talk! I mean, isn’t this the land of the dead or something? Underworld? Hades’ lair? Uh, where’s the interrogation process? Because trust me, if there was a FAQ option somewhere I would have read through it instead of asking some,” he squints at Chanyeol’s form and scowls. “Shadow for answers.”

 

Chanyeol clucks his tongue. There isn’t any protocol for lively bystanders and he figures there shouldn’t even be a protocol in the first place for something that shouldn’t happen. Chanyeol scowls and tunes out the other complaints falling out of the man’s mouth. His voice is loud and jarring amidst the silence which brings Chanyeol to heave a sigh. The quiet has always been the one thing constant in this place and now that the soul--no,  _ human _ \--is here raging by the waters it’s all but lost in the sea of darkness.

 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

 

The man scoffs. “No shit, Sherlock. Hey-wait! Ugh, I shouldn’t have done this,” he whispers the last part to himself. Chanyeol pauses and glances at him curiously. The human tugs at his blonde hair in frustration, looking around wildly before groaning again. He lowers himself down and crosses his legs, staring into the distance with what seems like a permanent scowl on his face. Chanyeol finds it odd on him. 

 

The man continues to tug on his hair before letting out a long sigh. He falls on his back and stares at the opening. Chanyeol watches him for a while before disappearing back into the darkness. 

 

He doesn’t notice the eyes watching his back. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Chanyeol checks the shore again the man is gone which, in all honesty, baffles him to no end. There is no other way but across. But, he doesn’t question it and resumes his daily activities of fetching the souls and bringing them across the river of Styx. He doesn’t know if it’s been days, weeks, or months since that encounter. Nevertheless, Chanyeol pushes it to the back of his mind as he continues his job. He falls back into his routine, basking in the silence when once again, he hears a distraught scream followed by a loud  _ thud _ . Chanyeol pays the noise no mind and carefully approaches the shore. Halfway there, he catches a familiar sight of blonde hair and shining eyes looking  _ right _ where he stands. Chanyeol stops. 

 

The man stares at him—rather, the area he’s in—before looking down at his feet and going around in circles. His hands dig up some of the granules of sand, brows furrowing in concentration. He does this for a couple of more minutes, pacing back and forth across the shore all the while digging around for  _ something _ . He finally stops searching the shore and lets out a grumble. He stands up straight and looks back to where Chanyeol stands, still rooted on the same spot. 

 

“Hey!” He calls out. “Shadow guy! Uhm, I don’t know your name but you’re out there right?”

 

Chanyeol keeps silent. 

 

The man sighs and sits down cross legged on the shore, chin resting on the palm of his hand. “I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but—.” He pauses again and wrings his fingers together. “I dropped something here the last time I was around so…” he trails off, glancing at his surroundings before looking back to the shadows. “It’s a silver bracelet that has the word ‘ _ fearless _ ’ on it. Have you seen it?” 

 

A hopeful look crosses the man’s features. Chanyeol blinks and thinks back to the many times he went across the waters. He doesn’t remember seeing a flash of silver in the sand nor does he remember reading the word “ _ fearless _ ” anywhere. Slowly, he shakes his head. Then he realizes the man can’t exactly  _ see _ him do that. 

 

“No,” he replies, his voice ghosting across the waters. 

 

“Ah, fuck,” he grumbles, running both his hands in his hair. “What a waste,” he mutters, more to himself but Chanyeol still heard it. He heaves a sigh and glances back at the darkness with slumped shoulders. Chanyeol’s ready to go back to the shadows, to disappear again and blend in with the darkness when he notices the man’s eyes light up again. He sits up straight and narrows his eyes. A few seconds pass before a small grin appears on his lips. Chanyeol frowns.

 

“Maybe it’s not a waste,” he mumbles again but Chanyeol has no idea what that means. Nodding to himself, the man fixes his gaze on Chanyeol (or what the man  _ thinks _ is Chanyeol) and sticks out his hand. “I’m Baekhyun.” His voice echoes in the cave. The sound should deter him, spook him a little at its vast emptiness. But, he sits up straighter with a quirk of his lip, hand still jutting out. 

 

Chanyeol debates on leaving him alone. There’s not point in doing this anyway. But something stops him. Perhaps it’s curiosity. Maybe he can indulge himself a little until the man becomes a soul.

 

“So, are you going to shake my hand or?”

 

Or, maybe not.

 

Chanyeol’s about to retreat when the next words that fall out of the man’s lips stop him from doing so.

 

“Also not to make it difficult or anything but, I  _ might _ stay here for a while and I think it’d be best if we, uh, you know got to know each other? My ride isn’t coming until Zeus knows when.”

 

“I don’t understand,” the words leave his mouth before he could even process it. Baekhyun perks up, hand still jutting out.

 

“Let’s just say I got friends from above to help me out.”

 

Chanyeol realizes it explains how he got there in the first place. And how he’s alive. He doesn’t ask for more, deciding that it’s best to let him be.

 

“Wait, so you  _ really _ won’t shake my hand?” Chanyeol sees said hand falter a little. The smile still remains on his face but he can tell it’s becoming forced.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Baekhyun drops it. “You can’t or you won’t?” The grin transforms into a scowl and again, Chanyeol feels perturbed at the sight. It doesn’t suit him.

 

“I can’t. Unless you’re a soul that needs to get across.”

 

Baekhyun nods to himself. “Huh, so even Charon has rules to follow.”

 

Chanyeol purses his lips at the name. “I’m not Charon.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. He gets out of his cross-legged position and leans forward. “What? But that’s what all the textbooks say. That’s what  _ my _ dad says. Charon: the ferryman.” Baekhyun pauses and eyes him again. “If you’re not Charon, then who are you?”

 

No answer.

 

Baekhyun sighs and sits back on his butt. “Okay, I get it. You won’t speak unless needed but!” He crosses his arms with a small smirk on his face. “That doesn’t mean I have to stop talking right?”

 

This time, Chanyeol is stunned into silence. What will he say? Yes, he can? No, he should just leave? Baekhyun takes his silence as an indication for him to go on and Chanyeol can’t help but tense a little. He can’t drive him away--he has no power to do so. He can’t even physically  _ be  _ there and take him elsewhere. 

 

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, Son of Apollo. I like puppies, music, and strawberries. I hope we get along.” Baekhyun smiles at him widely and Chanyeol is momentarily blinded by it all. He doesn’t think of the consequences nor the apprehensions. He doesn’t know how this meeting and this introduction will change anything but he lets himself bask in the presence of the man called Byun Baekhyun with all his words and smiles and laughter. He lets himself forget how  _ wrong _ it is to be with someone so  _ alive _ .  _ And maybe, it’ll be alright _ , he thinks, watching Baekhyun continue on about his other likes and passions, even if Chanyeol doesn’t reply. 

 

In the end, Chanyeol doesn’t talk. But he doesn’t shun him either. Besides, there’s no set protocol for someone alive in the realm of Hades.

 

In the end, Chanyeol walks back into the shadows but continues to listen to him. And for  _ hours _ did he talk until Chanyeol heard nothing else but the soft laps of the waves crashing against the shore and dock.

 

In the end, Chanyeol simply lets him  _ be.  _ Until he can be no more.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun appears again, much to Chanyeol’s surprise as well as dismay.  As always, he lands on his back groaning and complaining how he can never get used to the sudden drop. Chanyeol debates on coming closer, perhaps in middle, just so he can hear the man clearer. However, decides against it and stays within in the shadows.

 

“You know, you guys should really have like an elevator or something to go here. Or even  _ stairs _ . Better than falling to your death every time.” Baekhyun stretches his neck and a resonating pop follows. Baekhyun sighs in relief. He stands up from the ground and dusts the sand off his pants. He takes another look at his surroundings and frowning. This time, he doesn’t offer any other explanation as to why he’s there. Chanyeol doesn’t ask.

 

“Wow, nothing really changes here, huh.”

 

Chanyeol keeps mum and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. It’s always like this. Baekhyun talks, and talks, and talks while Chanyeol stays silent and listens. It doesn’t bother Chanyeol--the sound of Baekhyun’s voice was starting to become pleasant to his ears. But, Chanyeol can tell it’s bothering  _ him _ with how silent he is.

 

Chanyeol stares at the water beneath where his feet should be. Should he talk? Ask a question? He looks back up to see Baekhyun walk across the shore before jogging over to where the dock is. There’s a small, wooden boat bobbing at the surface of the water attached to one of the beams of the dock. Baekhyun gawks at it and walks closer to it. Chanyeol can  _ feel _ Baekhyun’s desire to go on it, perhaps test out how it  _ feels _ to sit on it, when he decides at that very moment that yes, he  _ should _ talk.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

Baekhyun jolts in surprise and looks around the cave, searching for the owner of the voice. He tilts his head to the side and crosses his arms “Still playing hide and seek?”

 

Chanyeol feels his lips quirk up a little. “Perhaps.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but leaves the boat alone. He walks over to the edge of the small wooden landing and sits down carefully.

 

“If I can’t ride the boat, then you should make it up to me.”

 

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side. “How?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes light up. He puts a finger on his chin, as if pondering the answer, then he snaps his fingers together and points at the darkness.

 

“Tell me more about yourself! I mean, it was just me talking about myself last time so I figure it’s time for you to return the favor.”

 

Baekhyun sits by the edge of the dock, legs swinging in a carefree manner. His hands are placed underneath his chin as he squints again into the darkness. 

 

“There has to be more about the shadow that looms the Caverns,” Baekhyun takes on a lower voice and lets his words reverberate across the cave. It echoes for a while until Baekhyun bursts out laughing, the sound bouncing off the walls. Chanyeol feels his mouth twitch upwards. He likes the sound. 

 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol finally replies. He refrains from showing himself still, knowing that he can only approach a man if they are dead. If he did, he doesn’t know what will happen to Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol can’t see Baekhyun clearly but he sees a look of displeasure cross his face. “You’re no fun at  _ all.  _ Really? Anything at all? Even a name? You said you weren’t Charon so,” Baekhyun stops and shrugs. “It’d be nice to find out what to call you instead of just saying ‘Hey!’ every time.”

 

Chanyeol stays silent for a while. 

 

He  _ does  _ have a name. Or rather, something to call him by. But then again, he’s not even entirely sure if that’s his real name. It was the first thing Persephone told him when he became lucid so he simply assumed that was his name. 

 

No one can blame him for not remembering. Memories aren’t important down here anyway. But, he does remember a few things about how he came to be and how he got there.

 

He still remembers the event--his naming--quite clearly: the way she squinted at him with her dark brown eyes, the tiny purse of her lips, the arching of an eyebrow. Her long hair sat atop her head, red rubies inserted in the braids, distracting him slightly. She clicked her tongue and leaned back. “You are Chanyeol,” she said. She turned to look at Hades, perhaps waiting for a reply. He remained silent and so, Persephone decided that it was quite alright with him. After that, he was immediately transferred. 

 

Compared to his first meeting, or rather sighting, of Persephone, he could vaguely remember his journey to wherever he needed to be. Instead of the subtle warmth he basked in earlier, his skin met frigid winds, the temperature enough to burn him to the bones. He had no idea if he even shivered let alone felt pain. All he knew was that the journey was long and dull. No one spoke to him and he didn’t ask. He simply let himself be dragged to wherever he was needed. 

 

“You are here,” were the first words he heard from the masked figure who brought him.  _ Here _ was a dark, damp placed filled with shadows and desolation. Chanyeol stared at the endless waters surrounding their boat, their color murky in what little light they had. If he peered at the waters some more, he could imagine himself falling into it, struggling in what seemed like an empty void. The walls were made of ragged stone; the ceiling high and terrifying. Rocks hung like spears overhead, deadly and sharp. Chanyeol could see the shore from where he sat, the land made of a muted shade of brown with no sign of life anywhere. It extended from both sides, endless, infinite. There, a small opening from above can be seen. Chanyeol didn’t know if it was sunlight or something else that was barely illuminating the cave but he didn’t bother finding out. 

 

“Here, you shall row. To send the souls to Hades until you rest.”

 

Chanyeol kept his eyes on the shore but nodded his head. “I understand.”

 

He felt the boat tip over as the figure stood up. Chanyeol tore his gaze away from the light and stared at the figure looming over him. He could faintly trace wisps of black smoke trailing behind him. The hood he work masked his face but Chanyeol could tell that if it had eyes, they were staring right at him. 

 

The figure reached behind him and slowly, retrieved an oar. Chanyeol eyed the wooden object blankly before taking it in his hands.

 

“This form you have is temporary. Only when they come shall you be. The moment you are alone, you will turn to darkness and shadows, the curse of Charon.”

 

Again, Chanyeol wasn’t sure what that meant but he nodded his head. The figure stepped out of the boat and floated on top of the water. The wisps gathered around its feet which allowed the figure to hover ever so slightly above the water. 

 

“Here, you are.”

 

The words slip out of Chanyeol’s mouth before he even processed them but up to this day, he remembers them--the mark of a promise, the mark of a curse.

 

“Death at bay; the end of river Styx.”

 

Then he vanished.

 

Chanyeol looks back at his first memories and feels himself shrug. The past isn’t something to recall. He won’t get anything out of it. He glances at Baekhyun whose legs has stopped swinging. He’s staring at the waters, eyes fixed on the deep pools. Chanyeol clears his throat.

 

Baekhyun looks up, blinks, and grins. The smile is blinding, still.

 

“So? Anything to share?”

 

Chanyeol wants to tell him. His name. His beginnings. His end.

 

It’s the first time someone came around who would want to listen. It’s the first time he wanted someone to listen.

 

“No.”

 

Baekhyun pouts. Chanyeol feels a tug in his chest.  _ Strange,  _ he thinks. He has nothing in his chest that’s able to do that. He brushes off the thought.

 

“That’s okay,” Baekhyun says, but Chanyeol detects a hint of disappointment in his voice. “I’ll make you ‘fess up someday.” He looks back up and winks at the darkness. “Only a matter of time before you drop that shroud of mystery you’ve got there.”

 

He wants to tell him.

 

But not now.

 

“I’d like to see you try.”

 

Baekhyun smiles. 

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun tries again the next time he came around. This time, he was prepared. 

 

In this visit, Chanyeol sees rather than hear him fall and Chanyeol can very much see the pain Baekhyun is in as he cradles his arm in his chest.

 

“Fucking  _ every time, _ ” he hisses, glaring at the hole above him. “Be happy you’re my best friend Kim Jongdae,” he mutters, dusting off the sand from his arms. He turns around and faces the darkness, a small smile on his face.

 

“Hey Shadow, you there?”

 

Silence.

 

“Guess you are but you’re just pissed I’m not calling you by your name which, by the way, can be rearranged if you just told me.” Baekhyun whips out another type of grin, one that speaks of mischief and challenge.

 

Chanyeol frowns. 

 

“Anyway,” Baekhyun continues. He takes out something from the pocket of his jeans and unfolds it carefully. It’s a piece of paper. “I’m ready to talk until I drop and these questions,” he taps on the piece of paper for emphasis, “will help me get some answers from you Mr. Shadow so I hope you’re prepared.”

 

Baekhyun clears his throat. 

 

Chanyeol hasn’t even agreed to any of this but the man barrels on, asking the first question at the top of his list.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Baekhyun smirks at him. 

 

With a sigh, Chanyeol opens his mouth and lets his name fall right out of his lips.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

He’s met with silence which, given Chanyeol’s previous encounters with Baekhyun, is something quite out of the ordinary for the man.

 

A few seconds pass before Chanyeol hears a reply from the man. “O-oh. Nice name. Cool, cool.”

 

Baekhyun clears his throat again and reads of the next question on his list. “Lights on or off?”

 

A confused expression takes over Chanyeol’s face. “I don’t understand.”

 

Baekhyun nods, cheeks flushing. “You’re right. Stupid question.” He looks at the list again all the while biting his lip. “It’s already dark in here of  _ course _ it’d be lights off.”

 

He reads the next question and forces a smile on his face. “If you could turn into an animal, what would it be and why?”

 

Baekhyun looks up, cheeks still tinted a light shade of what seems to be red. Chanyeol ponders over the question and shakes his head.

 

“I wouldn’t want to be an animal.”

 

“Oh. Well, I’d like to be a puppy. Or a dog. They’re cute and everyone loves them.”

 

Chanyeol blinks. “But Cerberus…” Chanyeol trails off and he hears Baekhyun choke on a laugh. He sees him clutching the piece of paper in his hand tightly while the other covers his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his laugh.

 

“R-right,” he stutters, still trying to hide the grin on his face.

 

“Cerberus is quite strong yet terrifying.”

 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Yes, yes. I believe he is.”

 

“I don’t think he’s, as you say, ‘cute,’”’ Chanyeol reasons, and at this Baekhyun smiles wider.

 

“Don’t worry, I believe you.”

 

There. He feels it again. That tug in his chest. He places a hand over it and wonders what it means. He stares at Baekhyun reading off the list again. His body is wrapped in a shroud of light, making him look golden in the dark.

 

“Okay next--” 

 

“You’re very…” Chanyeol pauses. “Bright. Blinding.”

 

Baekhyun stops reading from the list and raises an eyebrow. Then, he laughs and it does something to Chanyeol’s imaginary gut. “Cute.”

 

“I’m not a dog.”

 

Baekhyun laughs again and shakes his head. “Yeah, okay but sorry to burst your bubble but there are brighter things out there. Like the sun.”

 

“The sun?”

 

“Yeah! You know? Big ball of fire and gas that literally lights up the whole world? Makes you feel warm? That sun? Wait,” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at a general area across the cavern and scowls. “You’ve  _ never _ seen the sun?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh my  _ Zeus,  _ do you ever get to leave this place?”

 

“No.”

 

Baekhyun groans dramatically. “Okay that’s it. Next time, i’ll try bringing you up with me. Man, Hades should give you a break or something.”

 

But Chanyeol begs to differ. If what Baekhyun said was correct, minus the ball of fire part, then to Chanyeol Baekhyun  _ is  _ the sun. 

 

Baekhyun reads the next thing on the list and Chanyeol feels himself get a little warmer inside. He’s fine where he is. As long as he gets to see him again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun comes back again and at this point, Chanyeol isn’t surprised. Instead, he leaves the confines of the shadows and meets him halfway.

 

As usual, Baekhyun lands on his back, cursing at the opening above. He sits up gently and groans.

 

Chanyeol stays a good distance away from him and watches Baekhyun dust the sand out of his hair. Until now, it still confuses him why Baekhyun keeps visiting. Literally, dropping by. He has no reason to be here. He’s  _ alive. _

 

“Why do you keep coming back?” Chanyeol asks, causing Baekhyun to jolt in fear and crawl towards the barely-there light. 

 

“Holy shit,” he gasps, squinting his eyes at the darkness. “Chanyeol, was that you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Baekhyun sighs in relief. “Damn, you really scared me.”

 

Chanyeol tilts his head. “Sorry.”

 

Baekhyun brightens at this and walks over to the dock again. He takes a seat by the edge of the wooden landings and swings his legs back and forth. “So, ready for another round of Q&A?”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t answer him. Instead, he asks the question again.

 

“Why do you keep coming back?”

 

Baekhyun flinches. He stops swinging his legs and shrugs. “Reasons.” He glances at Chanyeol’s general direction and smiles. “Don’t worry. I’ll end up telling it though, someday.”

 

“Someday,” Chanyeol echoes. He glances at Baekhyun’s bare wrist and finds another question bubbling within him.

 

“Did you find your bracelet?”

 

Baekhyun chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “Not yet.”

 

“Is that why you keep coming back?”

 

His hand stops. He lets it drop to his side and shrugs. “Kind of, but not quite.”

 

Chanyeol hums. “I see.”

 

Baekhyun cracks his knuckles and retrieves another piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans.

 

“Okay so for this round, we’re going to get personal. Starting with,” Baekhyun narrows his eyes as he reads the list. “Who are your parents?”

 

Chanyeol frowns. He doesn’t know if he has any parents. He doesn’t even know if he came from a womb or from something else entirely. 

 

“I have none.”

 

Baekhyun lowers the list and looks at him , perplexed. “None? Wait, so Hades didn’t create you or something?”

 

“No,” he replies. “Persephone named me. And then, I was given this job.”

 

Baekhyun nods to himself. “Charon’s job, right?”

 

Chanyeol keeps silent.

 

“Well, I guess you already know  _ my _ father. My mom however,” Baekhyun blinks and scowls. “My mom she,” he takes a deep breath and continues. “She’s an amazing woman who raised me all by herself. A lot of people were hard on her since she had me when she was young but, she made it.” 

 

A tiny smile makes its way on his lips. 

 

“Her parents were against me being born, you see. Especially without a father. You know how gods are,” he says this bitterly, a hint of malice dripping in his words. “But, she didn’t care. She worked hard, gave no shits on the insults thrown her way, and lived her life to the fullest.”

 

Baekhyun picks on a loose strand on his shirt and tugs on it. It unravels before him. Chanyeol looks at him thoughtfully.

 

“She sounds nice.”

 

Baekhyun nods his head. “She’s the best.”

 

Silence takes over.

 

“Where is she now?”

 

Baekhyun freezes. “She died five years ago.” He plays with another loose thread, this time on his jeans. “I don’t suppose you saw her go through here, huh?”

 

Baekhyun heaves a sigh and peers down at the water. “Wait, you don’t have to answer that, by the way. My mom’s a Christian so,” he laughs to himself. Chanyeol doesn’t find it funny.

 

“I wish I could be as strong as her,” he whispers, eyes gazing at the waters below.

 

He doesn’t get it. Chanyeol stares at the man sitting by the dock, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. 

 

“You already are.”

 

Baekhyun tears his gaze away from the waters and focuses on the shadows on the walls. He gives them a long stare before smiling.

 

“Thanks, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t respond.

 

“As thanks, I’ll give you a treat!” He winks and raises a finger. “I’ll sing something for you.”

Chanyeol eyes him warily. “A song?”

 

Baekhyun nods his head. “Don’t worry I’m not too shabby of a singer.” He pauses. “I think.”

 

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun opens his mouth and lets the first few notes of a song escape. It’s a slow yet mesmerizing sound, taking Chanyeol by surprise. His voice is smooth and mellow. He feels the melody wrap itself around his body, enveloping him like a soft blanket. The notes change, going high and low. He imagines tendrils grasping where his feet stands, wrapping itself around his legs. He can’t move. 

 

He won’t move.

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets his voice take over. Chanyeol feels the man’s emotions slip through the words. Sadness, pain, anger, and yet--

 

Chanyeol recognizes another emotion underneath it all: hope.

 

_ Something changed _ , he thinks as he listens to Baekhyun sing one of his songs. His chest tightens and relaxes at the same time. He feels himself sway to the tune, despite not being in a solid body. He catches Baekhyun’s eyes, now open, and sees the smile that adorns his face shine through. It’s enough to make Chanyeol lose himself to the dazzling light. 

 

Standing on the waters, he keeps himself still as he listens to the song.

 

_ Something has changed. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Something changed, _ was the first thought that came to Kim Jongdae’s mind when he saw his friend rocking on the balls of his feet with a mischievous smile on his face. Said friend practically sprang at him out of the blue outside his apartment with the words  _ “Is anyone dying yet?” _ followed by an unnatural glint in his eye that spoke more of just getting money. 

 

Honestly, it was supposed to be a one time thing. A dare of some sort. That and the fact they  _ really _ needed cash at that moment. He didn’t expect Baekhyun to actually ask for  _ more _ jobs. Not after losing that rock-paper-scissors game to see who’d go down in the Underworld for an unspecified amount of time until the other person opened an exit that hopefully, brought him out of it alive. Actually, it was just their friend Zitao who came in and fetched him since he had a key to get in and out of the Underworld safely (Dad perks). He didn’t expect him to willingly prolong other people’s lives by  _ dying  _ in their stead and taking some money with him.  _ Dying, with quotation marks _ , Jongdae clarifies in his head. 

 

It was by sheer luck he was able to convince the Moirai to lengthen a person’s thread of life long enough to fool Hades or whoever and let someone else go down instead. Contrary to popular belief, the sisters aren’t old and wrinkly but rather young and, dare he say it, beautiful. He figures he was only able to get away with by using his Father’s name (and the looks he inherited from him). Besides, the plan wasn’t actually that bad since Jongdae heard they only counted the souls actually  _ entering  _ the Underworld and not when they were finally sorted. This flaw in the system was their saving grace. 

 

Of course, that one time thing led to  _ three more times _ and Jongdae could  _ feel _ the heated gazes of the Moirai when he asked for another request. Lachesis, the one who measures the thread, used to smile at him warmly whenever he came but now she barely even looks at him, focusing on her thread instead. Clotho, the one who spins said thread, was initially interested in his proposal going with it in amusement but now, she’d roll her eyes at him and say  _ “Isn’t it time to stop experimenting and let us do our job right?”  _ And Atropos,  _ fuck _ , she scared him the most. She didn’t like the idea of prolonged lives and was heavily against it when he proposed it. At the very least, she tried hiding her displeased expressions but now she’d openly glare at him while holding her pair of shears menacingly in front of her. Action speaks louder than words and Jongdae was 100% sure Atropos was  _ this  _ close to cutting  _ his _ thread. 

 

Needless to say, he’d rather not do it again. Who cares about the money? He doesn’t want to actually  _ die _ . He doubt even his Father can do anything about it. 

 

Jongdae narrows his eyes at his best friend, a cup of coffee standing idly on the counter. He offered Baekhyun one earlier but he declined saying that caffeine will only affect his work ethics, whatever that meant. 

 

“You know Baek, this wasn’t meant to happen more than once, you know?”

 

Baekhyun flicks something off his shoulder and shrugs. “I mean, we haven’t been caught yet  _ so,” _

 

Jongdae grits his teeth. “But with the way you’re acting now, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

 

Baekhyun’s lips form a thin line. “They won’t catch me. Us.”

 

Jongdae catches the look of determination in his eyes, an odd yet familiar sight. Baekhyun clasps his hands together and looks at him straight in the face, eyes unwavering. His brows furrows at this. Sure, Baekhyun can be a joker sometimes, preferring to live life by enjoying himself and making others happy in the process but, he  _ can _ be serious. When he puts his mind to things, he goes 100%. He gives his all and treats it as if it’s a life or death situation. In this case, it’s probably not far from the truth. 

 

“You know,” Jongdae starts, tracing the rim of his cup with a finger. “The second time around I thought you forgot something there and went back to get it.”

 

A tiny grin forms on his friend’s face. He plays with the bracelet on his wrist, the one that has the word “ _ fearless _ ” engraved on it. “Kind of, but not quite.”

 

Jongdae snorts. “I don’t get it Baek. What do you even  _ do _ there? Isn’t it all wet and dark like what’s the point unless—“ Jongdae stops himself and narrows his eyes again. “Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

 

Baekhyun stiffens but he waves it off. “What? Psh, no.” He taps his foot against the linoleum in an erratic beat and Jongdae raises an eyebrow at this.  _ He’s nervous. _

 

“When you came back the first time, I thought you’d kill me.”

 

“I almost did.”

 

“So what changed then? After that first descent to hell?” Jongdae crosses his arms, drink forgotten on the table. 

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Someone was there.”

 

Jongdae sits up straighter. “Don’t tell me. Did you  _ meet Hades _ ?”

 

“What? No. If I did I wouldn’t even  _ be _ here.”

 

“Ah, that’s true,” Jongdae nods to himself. “So if it’s not him, then who?”

 

Baekhyun shifts in his seat. “It’s really no big deal,” he waves it off again and at this point, Jongdae’s itching for answers.

 

“Baekhyun,” he says, voice sharp and admonishing. 

 

His friend gulps and makes himself a tiny bit smaller on his seat. “Really it’s no big deal I just made a friend there okay,” he all but mumbles causing Jongdae to lean closer and strain his ears. 

 

“You--what? Did you make  _ friends with the dead?!” _

 

“Jongdae don’t scream!” Baekhyun whines and covers his ears. “I’m  _ not _ making friends with the dead.”

 

“Then who?”

 

Baekhyun grumbles something under his breath. At this point, Jongdae has had enough of his friend. Slowly, he reached over across the table and light tugs on Baekhyun’s ear. 

 

“Ow! Jongdae,” he whines again, pouting for that full effect. 

 

“I can’t hear you.”

 

“It’s Charon. Though that’s not  _ really _ his name. It’s actually Chanyeol and—“

 

“Wait, wait. Charon as in, the  _ ferryman _ ?” Jongdae exclaims, looking at Baekhyun as if he just grew another head. 

 

He flinches. “Uhm, yes?”

 

Jongdae gapes at him. “Dude...what the  _ fuck? _ ”

 

“Look, I can explain—“

 

“You’ve been going back just so you can get chummy with the ferryman?!”

 

“I am not! And he has a name—“

 

“You’re  _ risking _ your life by going there what don’t you understand!”

 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. He grips the edge of the table with both hands and shakes his head. “I’m not,” he grits out.

 

Jongdae glares at his friend. He’s acting like a fool. What can he possibly get by staying there? Sure, he can make friends but at the expense of his  _ life? _ Baekhyun wouldn’t go through such lengths without something in return. He wouldn’t go down there and spend hours in the dark, being with Charon, until Zitao comes. Unless—

 

Jongdae holds the thought and stares at his friend. Baekhyun has let go of the table and placed both his hands under his chin in contemplation. He’s staring fixedly at a random point on the table, deep in thought. Jongdae shifts in his seat. He can’t possibly, right?”

 

“Baekhyun,” His friend looks up, surprised at the tone he used. It was gentle and soft, nothing in comparison to the one he used earlier. Jongdae gazes at him with a thoughtful expression on his face with a hint of something else, something Baekhyun can’t understand. 

 

“You like him, don’t you?”

 

They’re met with with silence for a few seconds until Baekhyun snorts. 

 

“What? Jongdae, I know what I’m doing is absurd but whatever you’re insinuating is—“

 

“True, isn’t it?” Jongdae brings his cup of coffee to his lips. He takes a long drink before setting it down on the table. Baekhyun finally recognizes the look on his face and it’s one he’s all too familiar with. It’s the same one he saw on all those people when they found out his father left him and his mother alone. The same one his relatives gave him when his mother died. The same one he gave himself when he realized he was all alone in the world. 

 

_ Pity.  _

 

“No,” he spits out, shaking his head. “No, that can’t be. Charon—no, Chanyeol—I don’t like him. He’s a friend.”

 

Jongdae sighs. “But you like him enough. Enough to go to the deepest parts of the Underworld to talk to him, right?”

 

Baekhyun feels his face pale at the words. “I don’t,” he whispers, more to himself than to his friend. Yes, he  _ does _ want to visit Chanyeol. Talk to him, laugh with him, be with him. 

 

Baekhyun widens his eyes. 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his temples. “I’m sure it’s nothing to stress over, Baek. We all have feelings. Maybe you’re just attached to him because he’s someone new? Besides, it’s not like you love him.”

 

Again, Jongdae’s met with silence. He glances at his friend who’s only giving the table a blank stare. 

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Huh?” He snaps out of it and blinks. “Uh, yeah. You’re right.” 

 

Jongdae purses his lips but decides to drop it. “Either way, you should stop going there. You and I both know it won’t end well.” He stands up, mug in hand, and walks over to the sink.

 

“But how sure are you?” Jongdae pauses and turns back around. “That we can’t stay friends? That we can’t  _ be _ ?”

 

At those words, Jongdae feels his chest become 10 times heavier. He shouldn’t have said anything. If he didn’t maybe he wouldn’t have to hear those words. And maybe, he wouldn’t have to see the look on Baekhyun’s face: desperate, hopeful, and filled with longing. 

 

“I just know,” he whispers, and turns around to leave. 

 

In the distance, thunder roars.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol didn’t know when it all started but lately, he found himself anticipating Baekhyun’s visits. Whenever someone arrives on the shore, he finds himself thinking it was Baekhyun. Chanyeol has lost count how many times Baekhyun has visited the Underworld but it’s more than he can ever ask for. He enjoys their short yet lively encounters. With Baekhyun asking all the questions he can think of and Chanyeol answering them to the best of his abilities--seeing that he’s someone of few words.

 

From one end of the shore, Chanyeol sees a figure emerge from the shadows. His hair blends in with the darkness, making it difficult to spot him right away. But his eyes--Chanyeol feels himself shiver. Despite the distance, Chanyeol can tell it speaks of the void and emptiness many souls feel once they enter this place. It reminds him of the deepest and darkest part of the Underworld--Tartarus.

 

The figure trudges over to the area wherein light filtered in from the small opening. He grumbles something out of his breath and looks up, gazing at the hole.

 

“So this is where he falls in,” he murmurs before heaving a sigh. He turns his head and looks directly into Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

“Charon, come out.”

 

For the first time, Chanyeol feels himself tremble at a voice. That’s not his name, and yet he follows. Hesitantly, Chanyeol detaches himself from the dark walls and approaches the lone figure on the shore. The soul--no, man--is definitely not Baekhyun. This man is taller and more composed. His eyes held no light at all.

 

Unintentionally, he manages to manifest himself on the shore in his physical form. He stares at his body in wonder.  _ How is this possible?  _ He thinks. But, Chanyeol doesn’t speak nor comment on it but waits for the man to talk. Said man sighs and crosses his arms, watching the hole again with a deep scowl on his face.

 

“Has this always been here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The man groans and rubs his face. “No wonder he was so confident in going here. There’s an opening.” He taps a finger against his chin and looks back at Chanyeol. “What happens if I seal it?”

 

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side. He has never thought about it. 

 

But if the man were to seal it then--

 

“No living human can enter,” Chanyeol finishes, voice steady.

 

The man nods his head. “You’re right.”

 

Thunder rumbles in the distance and Chanyeol sees the man flinch. “Looks like they’re finished with the judgement.” A sad look appears on the man’s face. This time, his eyes speak of sorrow and regret. He catches the man clenching his fists by his sides, knuckles turning white. 

 

“Who knew Zeus could get this mad? Can’t believe he managed to create several thunderstorms all around the city.”

 

“Thunderstorms?”

 

“Ah,” he turns back to Chanyeol, as if remembering he wasn’t the only one there. “Yes. You see, I’ve just been dropped off by the gods up there,” he points up. “They figured the best way to deal with someone like me is to have my father punish me instead.” He gives Chanyeol a grim smile. “Which, I suppose, would go something like staying in the underworld for a century or something like that.”

 

Chanyeol stares at the man. “Who are you?” His voices echoes in the cave and the man simply shrugs.

 

“I’m Zitao. Son of Hades.” His eyes flash briefly at the words, a spark appearing behind his dark orbs. Then as an afterthought, he adds, “Friend of Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol feels his chest blossom. “Baekhyun?”

 

Suddenly, he feels Zitao’s eyes scrutinize him. Chanyeol feels something akin to fear but not quite. Perhaps, it’s simply discomfort.  He looks at him up and down before turning away and humming to himself. 

 

“Yes. Apparently, no one knew of the consequences of playing with fate.” Zitao kicks the sand underneath his feet. “If you lengthen one thread, you shorten another.” He locks eyes with Chanyeol, the fire now blazing behind them. “Do you know what that means?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head.

 

Zitao barks out a laugh and shakes his head. “Oh, Charon.” He stops and places his hands on his hips. “Or should I say Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen.  _ How does he know my name? _

 

He’s about to ask the question when the deafening sound of thunder reaches their ears. And when thunder strikes, lightning follows. 

 

Their vision becomes white from the impact and for a while, Chanyeol marvels at the few seconds he has of seeing the cave in full view. Rocks upon rocks and sand upon sand. All with colors. Brown, gray, white. 

 

_ Light. _

 

As soon as it came, the light left. Chanyeol blinks and watches the cave return back to its usual darkness. He turns to Zitao and sees him hunching on the ground, hand on his chest, breathing hard. 

 

“Fuck,” he gasps, wiping at his eyes. He bites his lips and shakes his head. Chanyeol gives him a blank stare.

 

“Baekhyun--” he starts but Zitao raises a hand, one that tells him to  _ please, shut up for a second.  _ Chanyeol heeds.

 

He takes a few moments to compose himself before standing up to his full height. His eyes are glassy and wet.

 

“Don’t worry, Chanyeol,” he rubs his eyes and gives him a soft yet mournful smile. “You’ll see him soon.”

 

Then, he walks over to the other end of the shore, hands deep in his pockets. 

 

Chanyeol looks at him curiously but doesn’t follow.

 

He leaves the cave and once again, Chanyeol is alone. 

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun falls. 

 

And falls.

 

And falls.

 

And falls. 

 

Until he comes to a screeching stop, meeting the familiar gravel and sand underneath his back. The coarse texture brings a loud groan from his lips as he blinks away the adrenaline from the fall. He stares up at the tiny opening from above, the one he uses to enter this cave time and time again just to get those stupid coins and to meet the shadow from the walls just so he could talk to him again. In retrospect, he really shouldn’t have played the game with Jongdae. He shouldn’t have asked him to bargain with the sisters. He shouldn’t have been caught.

 

Slowly, he brings his palms to his eyes and presses on them gently. He takes a couple of deep breaths and feels the wetness pool in his eyes. His body shakes from the quiet sobs that fall out of his lips. He hiccups and scowls as more tears pour out. He lowers his hands and stare at the ceiling once more, where the light shined through. 

 

He bites his lips to prevent another sob to escape. 

 

He couldn’t see it anymore. 

 

The light was gone. 

  
  
  
  
  


After countless visits, Chanyeol now has a penchant for determining whether the soul or  _ person _ who arrived was Baekhyun or not. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s presence more than sees it and with a quirk of a lip, he leaves the shadows and meets him halfway. 

 

He expects the man to sit by the dock, waiting for him with narrowed eyes. Or to sit cross legged by the edge of the shore, staring idly at the waters while he waited for Chanyeol with another question hanging on his lips. Instead, he meets Baekhyun lying down on the sand, eyes trained up ahead in an almost unblinking manner. Chanyeol frowns.

 

“Baekhyun,” he calls out. It’s the first time he calls out his name and the reaction he gets baffles him. He flinches at the sound of his voice before turning to look at him. He blinks and a slow but lazy smile appears on his lips. 

 

“Chanyeol,” he breathes. And right there, again and again, he feels a clench in his gut and a tug in his chest. His hands itch to reach out a little, perhaps in wonder on how it feels to touch someone who’s alive, someone who shine’s like the sun, someone who’s—

 

Chanyeol stops. 

 

He doesn’t realize he’s reached the shore.

 

Baekhyun blinks and sits up. He ruffles hair a little, letting the grains of sand fall through his fingertips. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before giving him another smile, one that doesn’t quite feel right. The warmth it usually exudes has dampened. And the brightness in his eyes that accompanies it has dulled more so and—

 

Chanyeol’s thoughts fall away at the sight before him.

 

The soul’s eyes glimmered under what little light the opening provided, a shade of color Chanyeol has seen countless of times before. It was brown—like all the other muted colors he has seen on the eyes of the other souls. The soul’s eyes blink at him.

 

Chanyeol’s heart clenches. 

 

Baekhyun stares at him, mouth slightly ajar at figure in front of him.  

 

“You’re—“ Baekhyun chokes on his words. His eyes are as wide as saucers and if this was the usual situation, Chanyeol might have laughed or smiled. Instead, a grim look passes his features as he stared down at the male in front of him. 

 

“Dead,” Chanyeol finishes. He feels his chest throb at the word. It’s a word he never thought of associating with Baekhyun. It doesn’t add up. Like how fire and water shouldn’t be able to mix. It cannot  _ be _ . 

 

“How blunt of you to tell me,” Baekhyun deadpans. Chanyeol purses his lips and frowns. His skin looks strikingly pale against their dark surroundings. The mop of blonde hair that shined once was now dull and dreary. Baekhyun licks his lips and takes a long look at his surroundings, eyes glassy and unfocused.

 

“You’re dead,” Chanyeol repeats, letting the words process in his head. This can’t be. What  _ happened _ to him? He thinks back to his meeting with Zitao, son of Hades. The gears in his head start to turn but he refuses to think about it, let alone entertain it. He pushes it to the back of his mind and focuses all of his attention on the man--no, the  _ soul _ \--in front of him.

 

Baekhyun huffs and crosses his arms. “I get it already. You don’t have to say it again.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “But you’re the Son of Apollo.”

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Being a demigod doesn’t mean I get a free pass from death apparently.” He shrugs it off and paints another smile on his lips. “But hey, at least I get to  _ see _ you this time. And wow,” he breathes and takes a step closer to Chanyeol’s physical form. “You’re  _ tall. _ ”

 

Chanyeol takes a step back, wisps of black smoke following his every move. 

 

“And your eyes,” Baekhyun continues, staring into his deep, dark orbs. “Are those  _ flames? _ ”

 

Chanyeol blinks. No one has told him that he had flames behind his eyes. 

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles. “Don’t worry. It’s nice. Spooky, but nice.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t smile. 

 

Baekhyun falters a little but shakes it off. He shoves both his hands in the pockets of his jeans, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

 

“Sooo,” he draws out the word and looks around. “This means I get to ride on the boat this time, yes?”

 

Chanyeol lost his words. Instead, he nods mutely. Baekhyun gives him another smile and skips over to the dock where the boat lies. 

 

“Finally, a ride across the river Styx. Man, if Jongdae heard this he’s going to flip. But then again, he already knew it’d happen.” Baekhyun pauses. “I think.”

 

Chanyeol blinks and follows the man to the boat. His mind is still reeling but he has a job to do. No matter who the soul is, he _ must _ bring them across. 

 

“A coin for the journey,” he says, sticking out his hand from underneath his cloak. Baekhyun eyes it before digging around his pockets. He fishes out two gold coins. 

 

“Whoa. And here I thought my dad would leave me to walk endlessly.” Baekhyun grins and drops the two coins in his hands. Chanyeol closes his hand and brings it back inside his cloak. 

 

Chanyeol still can’t find it in him to speak. Neither can Baekhyun. The two of them stare at each other, the unspoken words heavy in the air. Words such as: what happened to you? Where were you?

 

_ I missed you.  _

 

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip and fiddles with the back of his ear. 

 

“It won’t take long, right?” He’s nervous, that much Chanyeol can tell. Again, he nods. 

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Well, here’s to the journey, I guess.”

 

He steps inside the boat only to teeter and stumble, hands reaching out for anything to help him balance. Chanyeol quickly grasps his hand and steadies him. 

 

This is the first time Chanyeol has attempted to touch a soul, much less hold their hand. The first thought that came to mind when he held Baekhyun’s hand was that it was cold, unnaturally so. Then, he sees a flash of silver on his wrist. He reads the word engraved on it and his eyes blazed in realization.

 

“Your bracelet,” he starts, still holding on to his hand. “You found it.”

 

Baekhyun gulps. He bites his lip and nods his head. “Uhm, yeah. I found it in my room.”

 

“Ah,”

 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun mutters. For what exactly, Chanyeol’s isn’t sure. He makes no movement to let go of Chanyeol’s hand, though. Chanyeol does it instead and helps him adjust to the boat. “Guess I’m bad with boats,” Baekhyun adds, chuckling to himself. 

 

Chanyeol frowns. “Stop it.”

Baekhyun looks up. “Stop what?”

 

He doesn’t reply. How does one tell a person to stop laughing? To stop smiling? Chanyeol prides himself in making souls calm down in the face of the Underworld but at this moment, he doesn’t know what to do. He blinks and shakes his head. 

 

“Stop hurting,” Chanyeol finally finishes. He hears him gasp but Chanyeol ignores him. He goes around the boat and positions himself in front. He reaches into the waters and retrieves an oar, the same oar he was given years and years ago. 

 

Baekhyun’s quiet and the silence unnerves him. Slowly, the boat rocks forward. Chanyeol can see Baekhyun look over at the waters, mesmerized at the same time terrified of the souls screaming soundlessly in the waters. 

 

“You know, “ Baekhyun starts, still staring at the waters. “You can ask me anything. I’d still answer.” He tears his gaze away from the waters and focuses them on Chanyeol. “Always.”

 

Chanyeol grips on the oar tighter. 

 

He opens his mouth then closes it, unsure. Sighing, he tries again.

 

“Why?”

 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Why what?”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Baekhyun smirks. “Like you said, I’m dead.”

 

Chanyeol purses his lips. He turns the boat gently and lets it float down another section of the cave. He wants to know.

 

“When you were alive, why did you come here?” Baekhyun fidgets in his seat and sighs. 

 

“It was a dare. A stupid idea really. You know, to get cash?” Baekhyun looks above him wistfully and shrugs. “Look where that got me though.”

 

_ Zitao was right _ , he thinks as he stares at the waters in front of him.

 

“But I also,” Baekhyun continues, flexing his fingers before intertwining them together. “Just wanted to see you. Talk with you, I guess.” He stops and chuckles. “I just wanted to be with you, even if it’s just for a little while.”

 

Usually, the sound would make Chanyeol smile. Instead, he scowls at it and urges the waves to move faster. It sounded sad. Somber. Hopeless.

 

Chanyeol grits his teeth. “You shouldn’t have.”

 

Baekhyun laughs again and Chanyeol hears his voice crack. “I k-know,” he stutters. Chanyeol doesn’t have to turn back around to know what’s happening. He’s heard it all before. It’s a familiar sound that accompanies him always whenever he rows the boat towards their final destination. Quiet sobs fill the air, followed by soft hiccups and ragged breathing. Chanyeol feels his gut plummet at the sounds, his chest constrict at the dry sobs, and his hands shake at the broken man sitting right behind him.

 

“I-I know. I shouldn’t have done this. Jongdae was right, it wouldn’t end well. But still, I thought it’d be d-different. That m-maybe things w-would be okay and--” Baekhyun hiccups again and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

 

“Chanyeol,” he calls out, voice tired and distraught. “I’m so,  _ so _ , sorry. I d-didn’t think of what would happen. And now you’re here and  _ I’m _ here and--”

 

“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun clamps his mouth shut and listens. Chanyeol feels his chest throb uncomfortably. Except it was magnified a hundred times worse.  _ Is this what pain feels like? _ He thinks, and grabs his chest in an attempt to dull the pain, to take it all away. 

 

It doesn’t fade.

 

Slowly, he turns around and looks at him calmly. He blinks and feels his chest swell a little at the sight before him. Despite the tear-stained marks on his face and the grains of sand stuck to his hair, Chanyeol can only think of Byun Baekhyun, Son of Apollo as someone beautiful, someone who’s made to shine, someone who reminds him of the light.

 

“Everything will be alright.”

 

Chanyeol urges the corners of his mouth to lift up into what he hopes is a smile. He tries to remember all those smiles Baekhyun gave him before and etches it onto his face. He hopes to convey the feeling of assurance, of gratitude, of contentment. It seems that his smile got the message across because a fresh new batch of tears start rolling down his cheeks. Baekhyun returns the smile with one of his own, one that’s genuine and true. 

 

“T-thank you, Chanyeol,” he hiccups, wiping the tears with the back of his hand.

 

Chanyeol turns around and directs the boat to the left, following their course. “Why don’t you sing for me again?”  _ One last time. _

 

Baekhyun snorts but grants his request.

 

In the silence of the caves, a beautiful yet haunting melody echoes across its walls. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol has one job and one job only: to deliver souls. 

 

He would stick to the shadows of the walls and patiently wait for them to come. He doesn’t get tired of it, this is all he has. 

 

Whenever they would ask him questions about his identity, the nature of the place, or the passage across, he’d remain silent and give no answer. Instead, he’d ask for a coin for journey and once given he’d lead them across.

 

The souls would sometimes glance at the water, horrified at the souls screaming in pain. Sometimes, they’d glance at the walls instead, staring blankly at its surface. When the souls would panic, Chanyeol would calm them down. He always knew what to do, what to say.

 

Other times, the souls would go to him empty handed and they would be forced to walk along the shore, never knowing the end of it all. Chanyeol never saw them again.

 

This was the normal, the life he was bound to have.

 

Chanyeol stares at shore and at the tiny opening above.

 

Waiting.

 

And waiting.

 

He hums a tune.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** omg I can't believe I FINALLY finished this fic *cries* dear prompter I'm sorry if this isn't what you thought it'd be but I couldn't think of it as any other way :(
> 
> This is actually my first ever finished kpop fic so idk what to feel but i'm very much happy with it!! Though, I feel it might be kind of rushed if so I'm sorry i did my best :(( 
> 
> Also to the mods and all my friends thank you for being patient with me I DID IT!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it :) (and yes, I did hurt myself writing this...I'm sorry huhu)


End file.
